harry potter y la historia de la magia moderna
by savagelupin
Summary: este es mi primer intento de subir mi historia disfrutenla por que en harry argentino no me dejaron reviews


Harry Potter

Y

La Historia de la Magia Moderna

**CAPITULO 1**

**FIESTA EN EL MUNDO**

El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Pri­vet Drive, estaban orgullosos de su pequeño hijo Dudley de apenas un año, puesto que ya no podrían tener otro hijo nunca por culpa de una enfermedad. Dudley era el niño mas querido y cuidado de toda la ciudad, esa mañana les informaron que casi todo el país estaba de fiesta, sin saber por que y sin realmente importarles mucho se quedaron todo el día en su casa.

Esa misma noche tendrían una gran y no muy agradable sorpresa. Pues la hermana de Petunia, Lily. Había muerto sin que ellos lo supieran y, su sobrino Harry llegaría a vivir con ellos pero no nos adelantemos y veamos lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior.

Ese día mientras ellos estaban en su casa ocurría que en el resto de el mundo, habían personas eufóricas por la calle, vestidos con ropas de muchos colores llamativos y brillantes y hacían demostraciones de fuegos artificiales saliendo de unas ramitas muy raras, otros bailaban ritmos casi desconocidos a plena calle con todo el que pasara frente a ellos y otras cosas mas extrañas como, abrasar a desconocidos en la calle, felicitar a todo el mundo por que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se había ido, regalar objetos diversos y al parecer inútiles a quien fuera que se encontraran y un sin fin de cosas por el estilo (NOTA: Los objetos inútiles eran en su mayoría chivatoscopios y detectores de tenebrismo ).

Mientras en el ministerio ocurría algo todavía mas extraño, puesto que el ministro mismo estaba eufórico como la gente de la calle y todos los que ahí trabajan no lo podían entender, salvo solo unas pocas personas, poniendo a todos a pensar que a lo mejor se había vuelto loco, después de todos los problemas que había tenido durante su administración. Pero era realmente todo lo contrario y se sentía feliz y radiante, tanto como para darle el día libre a casi todo el personal cosa que desde luego aceptaron y salieron, unos para sus casas otros al cine y otros de camping con sus familias.

En fin un día perfecto para casi todos. Pero no todo era felicidad en el mundo, pues en un poblado llamado Valle de Godric la felicidad estaba mezclada con mucha tristeza, puesto que dos de las familias más antiguas y queridas por todos habían sufrido la pérdida de casi todos los miembros, solo quedando uno con vida de cada una de ellas. Los Potter y los Longbottom.

Al anochecer ocurrió que fuera de la casa de los Dursley se llevaba a cabo una discusión que afectaría a todo el mundo mágico.

Ellos no debe quedarse aquí – decía Minerva – ellos deben quedar bajo la protección de todo el mundo mágico.

Mi querida minerva si estas tan segura de que Voldemort se fue para siempre¿por qué crees que ellos estarían mejor con extraños que con sus familiares?

Pero profesor solo Harry tiene familiares aquí – decía Rubeus – el pequeño Neville ha quedado solo en todo el mundo.

Ya se los explique ellos han quedado unidos por la magia con un laso mas fuerte que el de la sangre y son prácticamente hermanos por ende sus destinos estarán unidos de alguna forma, por eso ellos deben vivir juntos.

De acuerdo pero insistimos que queden bajo el cuidado de algún mago no de ellos, seguro que hay cientos dispuestos a ello, mejor cualificados que unos mugles.

No te lo discuto minerva. Pero ellos deben quedar bajo la custodia de sus familiares y estos mugles son lo ultimo que queda de su familia.

Pero sigo creyendo que harry y Neville deberían ir a otro lado, además no han caído todavía todos los seguidores del – que – no – debe – ser – nombrado y creo que ellos estarían mejor contigo – dijo minerva – .

Me halaga que me tengas en tan alta estima, pero como lo acabas de mencionar yo sigo en extremo peligro y los niños estarían en igual circunstancia o peor a mi lado por mis múltiples responsabilidades.

No lo creo – dijo Rubeus – tu eres el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos y además – basta – interrumpió Albus – realmente eso no es necesario pues la decisión esta tomada y se ara de esta forma – les dedico una mirada que los hacia sentir todo su poder – ya es tiempo – dijo dando la vuelta mientras ellos se retiraban no muy de acuerdo pero como no le iban a ganar, aceptaron.

Nadie dijo mas mientras Albus Dumbledore tocaba el timbre de la casa y esperaba pacientemente, Rubeus y Minerva se alejaban para no ser vistos al tiempo que la puerta era abierta y Albus era invitado a entrar al interior de la casa.

Mientras por todos lados magos y brujas brindaban a la salud de los niños Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom los salvadores del mundo mágico, deseándoles una feliz y larga vida sin saber que esto apenas comenzaba y se iba a tornar mas confuso.


End file.
